In general, the present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus, a reception method and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus, a reception method and a recording medium that allow a transmitting side to broadcast a question such as a quiz or a questionnaire prompting a recipient of the question on a receiving side to respond to the question and allow the receiving side to accept an answer to the question from the question recipient and to transmit the answer to the transmitting side.
In a program of a television or radio broadcast, a quiz or a questionnaire is sometimes presented to the watcher or the listener respectively. There are general methods to respond to the quiz or the questionnaire whereby an answer to the quiz or the questionnaire is usually sent by post, by phone or through the Internet.
In accordance with a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 1-115232, for example, answers to queries in a questionnaire are transmitted through a telephone line. The method has a shortcoming of poor operatability due to the fact that the transmission of an answer requires much labor such as finding the phone number of a station broadcasting the questionnaire and making an access to the broadcasting station.
However, a method of transmitting an answer by post, by phone or through the Internet has a problem that the responder must know information on the answer-transmission destination such as the address, the phone number or the URL (Uniform Resource Locator). In addition, there is also raised a problem that the method requires much labor such as preparing a written answer and making a phone call or making an access to a server connected to the Internet.